


A Convenient Defense

by fortheloveofpizza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofpizza/pseuds/fortheloveofpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Condesce, living her life as Betty Crocker, comes across the children fated to bring about her downfall and begins forming an unexpected attachment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Convenient Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/gifts).



  


When the first child appeared, the Colonel and I had been together several years. Ours was a relationship of convenience more than anything.

 

 

The Colonel would ask several times if I wanted children, and I always had excuses.  
“I am simply too busy.”  
“It is not the right time.”  
“Having a child is too expensive.”

  


  


“I am not able to have children.”

 

 

But, in truth...

 

 

I was waiting.

  


 

The boy came eight days later, taking the Colonel with him.

 

In the course of minutes I was alone, with two children to watch after and an empire to run.

 

 

I knew who they would become; what they would do. I could have taken their lives right then. Saved myself time and effort. Saved myself a lot of trouble.

  


And yet, the thought came...

 

 

“No. Keep them.”

 

 

“Years from now, they may prove useful. How could these mere children possibly bring about my downfall?”

 

 

“Certainly you can stop them if it comes to that.”

 

 

“Persuade them onto your side.”

 

 

“But remember...”

 

 

“Do not get attached.”

 

 

But the boy proved hardest to tame and I feared his influence might spread.

  


He was easy enough to be rid of.

  


But the girl.

 

 

The girl I would keep.

 

 

She could still be taught. She could still be molded.

 

 

And she proved a most studious and determined successor.

  


Indeed, a most worthy...

 

 

...daughter.

 

 

And I know she is ready.

 

 

No other potential heir has proved deserving. No other heir survived.

  


Of course it would take a daughter of my own rearing to finally find someone like her.

 

  


  


  


  


 

But I have been careless.

 

 

I had another chance to rid myself of this problem.

  


But I seem to have been...

 

 

...compromised.

 

 

I have been irresponsible.

  


I have to leave.

 

 

I have to distance myself.

 

 

So that when the time comes...

 

 

I am able to defend myself.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Image 26 of the Condesce's Battleship shamelessly taken from Homestuck proper. (http://www.mspaintadventures.com/scratch.php?s=6&p=005962)
> 
> Special thanks to General Zoi and Shinji Shazaki for suggestions and emotional support!


End file.
